WilliamOliver11
WilliamOliver11 is a user who joined YouTube on January 8, 2012. History Before YouTube William watched Thomas videos from random users. The only user he watched consistently was trainlover476. In 2011, he returned to YouTube, and watched ThomasWoodenRailway. He also discovered MilkTankerMedia, SmudgerSirHandel, Ian Phillips, SodorFan2K10, and EnterprisingEngine93 during this time. A year later, he created his channel. First year on YouTube William didn't really do much in his first year video-wise. Second year on YouTube William's second year on YouTube consisted of the start of his first season of Thomas and Friends Adventures, and the beginning of another project; his T&F x Back To The Future remake. This stopped after he finished the first part, however. Third year on YouTube In William's third year, he finished his first season of Thomas and Friends Adventures, and uploaded a "movie" taking place soon after season 1. He then took a small hiatus while working on the first season of season two. He returned in the fall, and released most of season two. It was then he decided to never do a holiday special again. Fourth year on YouTube In his fourth year, William didn't upload much. He did a lot of outside stuff, which helped him evolve into a more professional person. It was then he branded himself as WilliamOliver11. History on Skype William joined Skype in 2013, where he met users such as Oliver Duck, thomasfan12341, WoodenRS, and EricPierre53. He also met LegoLover117, TrainKingJames, Roman TheTWRCollector (when he was TJetmar), and Crimson2091 during this time. When he had a falling out with most of them, he went off Skype for most of 2014. He re-joined in March of 2015, where he met Ryatron12, DuncanWoodenRailway, OlivertheGWR11, and OlivertheGWREngine. He has stayed on Skype since then. Series He has a series simply called "Thomas and Friends Adventures" (AN: give me some slack. I was younger than I am now.) He has a second series set called "Sodor: Rebuilding", set to continue in the universe "Thomas and Friends Adventures" takes place in. He also has a third series in the works about Oliver, set in its own universe. Thomas and Friends Adventures: The first series he made was called Thomas and Friends Adventures. He made it in the style of ThomasWoodenRailway's, random stories about engines on Sodor, but with less script writing. For most of the two seasons, he had no clear cut story, and simply made stuff up on the spot. This lead to poor writing quality. He has a handful of episodes he is proud of, though. * Jon's Blunder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmPJDsvojzI * The Green Team https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I6u8yI63hQ * Duncan and Proteus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K94oIKtsXrA Here is a full list of his first season, and what he uploaded of his second season. Season 1: # Jon's Blunder # Polar Express and the Express # Arthur's Accident # The Green Team # The Old Line # Silver Percy and Speedy Surprises (A/N: I consider this to be my worst episode ever. I do not recommend watching it.) # The Antics of Amelia # Stepney's Great Fall # Slow-mo Time # Deja Vu # I Said I Would Help Movie: Uprising Season 2: # Duncan and Proteus # Chaotic Charlie # Eduardo's Christmas Extravaganza # Back in the Pack # William and the Knight of the Night # William and the Race of a Lifetime # Madge and Jon # Toby and Sonic Season 2 was never finished. Toby and Sonic was the last episode filmed and released, as William canceled T&F Adventures in favor of working on his new show. Oliver: William has started a new series he has titled Oliver. It takes place in a new universe, created by William himself, and focuses on Oliver as the main character. It will have a darker tone, and takes place in 1988. Filming has been put on hold, but pre-production has not been. Category:2012 Category:Former Members